


Flight 217

by ariphyll



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Airplanes, Hong Kong is a little shit, I'm trying to tag really hard okay, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Kong wouldn't be lying when he said that being stuck going to Iceland wouldn't be too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight 217

**Author's Note:**

> A HongIce fic for my 500th follower on Tumblr, [wintersbliss](http://wintersbliss.tumblr.com/)! :)

Hong Kong sighed, resting his head in one of his hands as China continued to complain about things that were out of their control.

“How could they put you on a flight to Iceland and not allow us to _cancel_ it without charging us such an outrageous fee?”

“It’s, like, not that big of a deal,” Hong Kong mumbled, turning his head to stare out the airport windows.

“You’re going to be stuck in Iceland for a week, aru! Then we have to pay to get you another ticket back home.”

Hong Kong rolled his eyes and decided that trying to reason with his ‘teacher’ wouldn’t help at all. It’s not like he wanted to go to Iceland, of course. Hong Kong just thought that him being off in the chilled country wouldn’t be all that bad. After all, it was only a week until the next plane to China took off there, and they saved themselves some money by not having to pay the fee to cancel the flight. It’s not like canceling it would bring Hong Kong any closer to home anyway. He’d still be stuck in a different country for a few days.

“This is ridiculous, aru. My plane is boarding though, so I have to get moving. Message me once you land, Hong Kong,” China said absent-mindedly, already walking towards the gates.

Hong Kong let out a grunt of acknowledgement and rested his head against the hard chair. Couldn’t airports afford better furniture that didn’t feel like you were sitting on a rock? Sighing, Hong Kong stood up and walked around until his flight number was called. Hearing a chirpy female voice call out ‘Flight 217’ after a few minutes, Hong Kong strode over to the plane gate, glancing at his ticket for his seat.

Hong Kong spied his seat fast enough as he boarded the plane, and noticed a light haired male sitting in the window seat next to his. In an instant, Hong Kong could tell he was a country. How, he wasn’t sure, but it was probably just some sort of aura that countries gave off that he could tap into. Or, more likely, he had seen him at the conferences. Hong Kong walked up to the other nation, eventually remembering who he was despite some difficulty.

Hey, it wasn’t like he was held responsible to know every nation’s name at any time.

“You’re, like, Iceland right?” Hong Kong asked.

The near-white haired country glanced up at him from where he was leaning near the window and nodded. “Yes, why?”

“I’m Hong Kong, and I’m, like, sitting next to you,” Hong Kong stated bluntly, plopping down in the seat.

Iceland frowned slightly. “You’re China’s underling or something, correct? Why are you coming to Iceland and not him? It’s not like we have any conferences with you any time soon either, so why exactly are you visiting?”

“I accidentally got plane tickets to your country, like, calm down.”

Iceland gave him a blank look and opened his mouth to say something – probably ‘How could you be stupid enough to get the wrong plane tickets?’ – but then closed it and returned to staring out the window.

Hong Kong let the silence continue before deciding that silence was boring and that he preferred to have conversation.

“So, how is your country holding up?” he asked, not actually curious but wanting to break the ice.

Iceland sent a wary glance towards him. “Fine.”

“I’m, like, not planning to tell China this and invade you or something so you can relax,” Hong Kong sighed, rolling his eyes at Iceland’s mistrust. “Not like we have time for that.”

“I _am_ relaxed. I just don’t feel like spilling my countries secrets and problems to someone who isn’t even an ally to me. If you want to actually know there’s news over there.”

 “Wow, talk about, like, rude. I’m just trying to make some conversation with you, seeing as this is a six hour flight and all.”

Iceland sent him an incredulous look. “You’ve probably never spoken to me before in my life, why are you now?”

“Because I’m, like, bored? Duh.”

Iceland sighed and turned away from the Asian nation, and Hong Kong could tell by the slight widening of his eyes that he was surprised to see that they were starting takeoff already. Hong Kong did have to wonder himself when that happened. Guess time really does fly.

Hong Kong sighed and slumped down in his seat, which was at least more comfortable. There was two options: let the Nordic nation enjoy some peace, or bug him. Clearly, the former didn’t stand much of a chance.

“Hey Iceland,” Hong Kong said, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “Wanna, like, show me your place once we land? I can prove to you that Asian stereotypes are wrong.”

Iceland whipped his head around and glared at Hong Kong. “What are you implying exactly?”

“Nothing, really. I mean, we can, like, do that if you want, I just wanted you to speak with me.”

“If I sometimes acknowledge you will you never offer that again?”

Hong Kong faked a pout. “I’m, like, crushed.”

“I will return to ignoring you again.”

“Oh, fine.” Hong Kong shifted in his seat so he could look at Iceland better. “So, like, why are you wearing a ribbon?”

“Why is that important?” Iceland asked, annoyed.

“Because, like, you’re clearly not gonna pick a topic and you won’t do politics like any other nation so why not your fashion sense?”

“Your logic is impeccable,” Iceland replied sarcastically, turning his head to watch the sky fly by.

“I know. So, like, why do you wear it?”

“None of your business.”

“You said you would talk to me.”

“I am.”

“Well, at least be, like, fun about it.”

Iceland glared at him from the corner of his eye. Hong Kong could tell he was getting annoyed, but he had lived with England for a hundred and fifty years; snappy behavior wasn’t anything new to him.

“Did a girl give it to you?” Hong Kong asked.

Iceland tensed. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Positive?”

“Yes.”

“I think you’re, like, lying.”

“I’m not.”

“Liar.”

“I got it from someone who is - _was_ close to me alright?” Iceland snapped, turning to frown at the other.

“Wow, no need to be like, rude to me or anything.”

Hong Kong thought that the phrase ‘if looks could kill’ fit the current look Iceland was throwing him.

“Alright, alright, like, who was it?”

“No one you need to know of, he’s unimportant. Now stop pestering me about this. You’re worse than Denmark when he’s drunk,” Iceland mumbled.

Hong Kong wanted to continue pestering him but he did, despite what China would say, know when to stop and to move on. Plus, the subject was getting boring anyway. A moment of silence lapsed while Hong Kong thought of what else he could talk about. Conversation was easy with Asian nations, since he’s one of them and all, and European and Western nations like to about themselves a lot so he usually could just let them ramble. Nordics however, except for Denmark and the chirpy Finland, none of them cared to talk with the others outside of needed business.

“Pick something to chat about,” Hong Kong said.

“Why me?” Iceland replied.

“I’ve been carrying this conversation, you continue it for a moment.”

“I don’t want this conversation.”

Hong Kong let out an all suffering sigh and made a dramatic motion of slumping way down in his seat. “I’m like, bored though. Talk to me.”

Hong Kong could tell Iceland was getting more annoyed, even without looking at him. “Please?”

“Fine. What is with you Asian nations liking clothes with sleeves that cover your hands?”

“Tradition.”

“How is that tradition?”

“Like, read a book and learn about it.”

Iceland gave him a withering glance. “I don’t normally read about Asian culture.”

“Why not? We’re like, super cool.”

“I learned about my own area and cultures nearby, not yours. I only know the basics I need to get around comfortably.” Iceland hesitated for a moment. “It always did seem interesting, however.”

Hong Kong thought for a moment. “I could like, teach you.”

“Teach me what?”

“About Asian culture, duh.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Well, I’m like stuck in Iceland for a week until I can leave, so why not enlighten you on our lives and how great it is?”

Iceland sighed. “Fine.”

“Call me teacher though.”

Iceland frowned. “No.”

“Oh come on.”

“No.”

“I’ve always wanted, like, someone to call me that.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“You’re not a lot of fun. You Nordics tend to be pretty cold. Like, talk about being where you live.”

“It’s ‘you are what you eat’!”

Hong Kong rolled his eyes. “Technicalities.”

“I’m not calling you that. You can teach me about it, but I’m not calling you anything special.”

“Fine,” Hong Kong sighed, giving in for once. “but the course is going to be, like, three times harder now.”

Iceland let out a deep sigh. “Alright.”

Hong Kong made a mental note to have Iceland call him teacher before he left for home.

“Hey, can I, like, crash at your place before I can leave?” Hong Kong asked, remembering that yes, he did need to find a place to stay for a week.

“There are hotels.”

“Your place is free.”

“I could charge you anyway.”

“Aren’t your people supposed to be, like, hospitable?”

“Not the point.”

“Just let me stay at your place for a little while.” Hong Kong leaned forward. “Maybe we could even-”

“I’ll let you stay if you do not finish your sentence.”

Hong Kong let a small grin appear on his face and returned to sitting comfortably. The next week should be interesting enough. Iceland was even growing on him, so maybe he could even bring the Nordic nation to let him teach him something else.

“What’s with that smirk?” Iceland asked, his voice accusing.

“Nothing, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m going to take a nap,” Hong Kong said, yawning. “Don’t wake me up unless the plane is crashing cause like, waking up in water or on hard concrete is not fun.”

“Whatever,” was the mumbled reply.

Hong Kong smiled inwardly. Oh yeah, this week would be interesting.


End file.
